paradoxworldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RockmariomkiZX
Welcome Hi, welcome to Paradox Mod Fan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Adeptus Astartes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KamuiK (Talk) 14:56, 2010 October 1 KamuiK 15:02, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I warned you about making your faction 40k, but you did not listen. Look. I said TWICE it was made as a joke, about that one guy who said Command and Conquer was a rip off of 40k. Nothing more. Kane as the Emperor was only made to prove the point. RockmariomkiZX 16:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) KamuiK 16:20, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Click me. RockmariomkiZX 16:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC) And yet the Dark Army still exists. KamuiK 18:27, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Look, I'm not going to discuss with you. Either you follow the rules or you get kicked out, simple as that. Besides, the page of the Dark Army has been on my list already and I gave out a deletion warning. KamuiK 17:36, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Before I'm going to delete another two pages you made for breaking the rules and you don't seem to understand why, I'm going to give you a little "New Factions 101", if you use it or not is your decision but I hope it will reduce the failure rate of your "ideas". #1: Be as original as possible. It's absolutely NO use when you take entire tech trees or other stuff from existing factions, be they CnC or anything else. You are well allowed to base your ideas on something, but what you did so far was simply copy-paste with some rewriting. I'll give you an example of the difference between "basing x on y" and "copying x to make y". Basing something on something else is often used for inspiration. I admit that originality is dead, with 1.2 billion people on the internet alone there just isn't something that is not like something else, but those things are still no copies, mostly. See the Brotherhood of Nod of classic CnC vs the Confederate Revolutionairies. Would you say those factions are the same? I mean, c'mon, both factions use a heavy range of stealth tactics including base-hiding towers, both clash with the "western countries good guys" faction on a regular basis, both have weak and versatile vehicles, weak and strong infantry and know how to give the enemy a hard time with harassment, underground tactics and generally pissing them off. But are they the same? Hell no, they aren't. The Noddies are a terror organisation, a religious cult, an international megacorp and lead by a bald alien dude, use lasers, ninjas, suiciders, rioters from south america, a broad range of biochemical and even atomic weapons (and sometimes even alien stuff) and show no regard for human/animal/plant life exept for their own uses. The confederates are rebels, but good guys, with proper reasons to liberate their homeland, they are clean, non-suicidal and use old, reliable tech with the one or other earthquake or storm generator thrown in for rule of cool. Thus I ask you again - are they the same? No. Copying now is a hole different thing, and what you did so far (and I hope you are learning it, that's why I am writing this in the first place, because you can only learn from mistakes). The factions you did so far were the Imperial Guard (40k - BAD thing), Adeptus Astartes (40k - BAD thing), Black Ops Nine (basicly GDI with stolen tech, not good) and Alpha Legion (basicly Yuri, not good). In all four attempts you took a pre-existing faction, copied their faction lists, did some small changes here and there, and done. You didn't even bother to change most of the names. That's not being original, but ripping other people off. In a firm, this would be stealing of the content of other people, thus allowing others to sue you for a crime. We are not as bold, because we believe FUN>>>BAN. Basicly I am saying the following - don't look at something, think "oh that's cool" and take it over, without bothering to think over it for some time, because that's lazy and if anything leads to people getting pissed off. Now that's out of the way, so the greatest hurdle is away. *#2 Make a draft. Before doing anything, especially a new faction, ask yourself a couple of questions (those are obvioulsy specific to new factions): :*Who are they? Where are they? What do they want? Why do they fight? :*What is their combat style/doctrine? What technology do they have? What CAN they do, what can they NOT do? You know, general questions about their motives and ways. Not unit design, not structure design, not even the units themselves, but basic ideals and possibilities to work on. NOW come the more specific questions. :*Are they balanced in theory? In which way do most of their units work? What do their units and structures basicly look like? What do their technologies look like? What effects will they have on the battlefield? The look and feel of the factions. Are thier vehicles big, hulking tanks clad in black and dark grey? Gasmask mooks with ancient rifles? Or are they shiny, cool and hightech, superior trained infantry and cool ships/planes? Make sure to not exxagerate, but let if fit into the surrounding factions. Look at them do make sure your faction is not too much like another one. Also, IF you decided a style, then follow it. Making a faction a scrapyard hunter with 3 dozen different styles does not work at all, and making something like the GLA can work, but mostly doesn't, exept you can well justify it. Got your ideas? GOOD, then NOW we come down to the pretty details. #3 Nice boats OR how to make a stylistic faction. You should now be ready to nail down details. For starters, make the basic tank, that's usually the simplest thing. Considering all your faction aspects, does your faction even use tanks? It should, honestly, except they really are not a tank faction at all. Anyway, what is your faction about? Fascist super-maniacs with a strong preference on vehicles? Your tank will probably be big, heavy, slow, with good stats (except probably speed) and a hefty price tag, and it will likely be dark and intimidating. Or is your faction good, friendly, cool and techy? Your tank might be rather bright, like a cool steel colour, all around a good workhorse and present that yes, you care about stuff, but can still dish out when needed. Guess why the Guardian looks so much like a cross of Challenger and Leopard - for exactly the reasons I just gave you. Make your tank according to the style you choose eg voila. You just made a unit yourself. A home-made example - why do you think the Pahit's Typhoon Tank is amphibious and can produce waves as secondary? Because the Pahits are an island-based faction and prefer ground and naval. Is your tank thought out? Good, then you can continue with other units, make more vehicles, infantry, boats, planes, structures, whatever. With good imagination you can come up with dozens of ideas. Collect them all, refine, sort out, combine, do everything so you get the style you set yourself reflected in your army list. Have fun, and stay original. SO, you read my help. If you didn't, thought TL;DR and just rushed to this line here, then you fail hard and don't deserve to be here but if you did and took the lesson, and maybe already hard an idea or two on your own, THEN congratulations you just made the first step into the right direction. Dr.Volt 14:07, October 25, 2010 (UTC): Hello. :) I want to ask you, if I can make a model of Terminator Tank. You can see on some models I already made for this mod to see what you can expect... RockmariomkiZX 14:15, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Just make sure its accurate to Red Alert 2... :Dr.Volt 14:21, October 25, 2010 (UTC): Yes, I see... and what is its secondary? : :RockmariomkiZX 14:28, October 25, 2010 (UTC) The secondary is spread-napalm mortars. So, like it spreads napalm with those secondary mortars. :::Dr.Volt 14:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC): So, its weaponry are these heavy cannons, 2 rocket launchers and when ordered mortars? Or you mean rocket launchers by "mortars"? :::RockmariomkiZX 15:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I mean mortars. ::::Dr.Volt 16:28, October 25, 2010 (UTC): So it has 2 cannons, 2 rocket launchers and 2 mortars? And where are these mortars? On the turret, chassis, sides, front, back? ::::RockmariomkiZX 16:29, October 25, 2010 (UTC)On the turret might be nice. :::::Dr.Volt 16:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC): Aha... probably on the back, as additional upgrade of Scavengers... how many mortars? Two? :::::And btw, i have an idea for "JS-7 super heavy tank", the strongest and most advanced tank ever made, the only tank comparable to it is only Talon VIP target, Eden I think... The JS-7 will be combination of the real Obyekt 279, Sentinel Tank from Rise of the Reds mod, and real IS-7... and maybe something else... some background of it I already have in mind... :::::RockmariomkiZX 12:54, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Two will be fine. ::::: :::::As for the JS-7 Super Heavy Tank idea, it probably won't work for the Bolsheviks because the Terminator Tank is the absolute heaviest armour the Bolsheviks will use, and the only Super-Heavy tank that they can use. If anything, the JS-7 is best for a campaign unit, but not for Bolsheviks, as I already had something in mind... ::::::Dr.Volt 13:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC): I see.. JS-7 was supposed to be a next stage of the JS tank series, a possible successor of Apocalypse, designed by Archangelsk Tank Plant. The heaviest and strongest tank og the Soviet Union ever, using various Soviet latest technologies... Cherdenko ordered its production few weeks before the second battle of leningrad. Davidov wasnt aware about this development, and so it wasnt stopped, and few prototypes were made. When Davidov received the report about it, he was shocked,but went to watch the testing... and was pleased, but still JS-7 had many flaws, and so Apocalypse remains in service, but development of JS-7 continue... ok, I will work on the Terminator... any other stuff you want to make it different from older Terminator? Additional armour plating, more blades... whatever you want :) :::::: ::::::RockmariomkiZX 13:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, perhaps a little more rugged, looted look. Some extra blades would be nice as well, too. :::::::Dr.Volt 14:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC): Rugged look is up to the skinner :) But I will try by best... :::::::RockmariomkiZX 14:22, October 26, 2010 (UTC) By rugged, you could just add some patches. They'd only be have to be detailed by a skinner. ::::::::Dr.Volt 15:38, October 26, 2010 (UTC): Hmm... I will see what i can do. ProudAmerikan 02:31, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Do you have a hotmail account? I would like to discuss with you several of the things that we as a community are concerned about having to do with the BS (unfortunate acronym there by the way). This is a very promising faction, so a conversation to get everything settled would be just grand..... RockmariomkiZX 12:54, October 27, 2010 (UTC) No hotmail account. <:( I only have a Gmail and a Yahoo account, though Dr.Volt 21:13, October 27, 2010 (UTC): I done the Soviet variant of Terminator Tank... if you want to see it, I can show it, and you will say me what you want more precisely. RockmariomkiZX 22:28, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Let's see it! Dr.Volt 22:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC): Allright, the Terminator Tank is ready. Here is an image of it, with Chikr/Rhino Battle Tank for comparison. Image RockmariomkiZX 00:37, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Man, that is freakin sweet! It's just as good as the Condition Red variant! Dr.Volt 08:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC): Ok, so I will upload its image and put it on the Terminator's page :) And about Taking ov Vladivostok, check it, because I am not sure what to write about, since I dont know anything about the Scavengers. Dr.Volt 08:48, October 29, 2010 (UTC): And... can I rewite Terminator's page a little? To be in higher quality?\ RockmariomkiZX 15:28, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Sure, why not? Dr.Volt 15:31, October 29, 2010 (UTC): :) And what do you think of Taking of Vladivostok so far? GearsGoAwryMan 15:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC) how can the bolsheviks take vladivostok with davidov being davidov? and the soviets being soviets? any major faction within a faction has this problem, and it does not make sense Dr.Volt 15:46, October 29, 2010 (UTC): it is exactly the same with Combine. Does it means Combine doesnt makes sense? RockmariomkiZX 16:09, October 29, 2010 (UTC) The Bolsheviks took Vladivostok simply by luck, and also with a little bit of scavenged technology (The two Terminator Tanks and all those Mortar Cycles made a huge dent in the Soviet garrison) Think of the Confederates, when thinking of the Bolsheviks, both are rebels versus a giant superpower, and both of them have technology of the old on their sides. Dr.Volt 16:13, October 29, 2010 (UTC): :) ... can I suggest you an Reaper Battle Walker? Or is it also a forbidden unit for this Mod like Paradox do? (last sentence goes to the heads of this mod)